friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Equestrian Navy
After the Kiitia-Equestria War, the Royal Princesses were eager to expand their defenses in case they faced an enemy like the Kiitians. One of the biggest improvements was the addition of a modern navy. It was an expensive endeavor, with a very large portion of the cost being paid by the Wolvian Empire, but it was significant and created a culture of its own. Basic Guidelines/Disclaimers Disclaimer 1 : I know there are versions of the Equestrian Navy out there. This is my own vision of what a potential Equestrian Navy might be like. Disclaimer 2 : The order in which the ship names appear is not the order in which they were build at all. Guideline 1 : All warships are painted to match their namesake. Guideline 2 : Order : Class - Description - Ships Royal Class Supercarriers These two ships are the largest ships in the Navy. Their high status grants all who serve aboard them the honor of a Royal Guard. The ships have a dual-island arrangement to ease management and they are the only ships in the navy to have such a feature. Celestia Luna Twilight Sparkle Class Carriers Also nicknames the "Mane 6 Class", these carriers were built primarily for frontline operations. This is reflected in their state of the art defenses and highly trained air squadrons. Their flight decks are also armored. Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Ocellus Class Carriers Also called the "Young 6 Class", These carriers are basically buffed versions of the Twilight Sparkle Class. Their increased armor, heavier AA armament, and other modifications make these carriers several thousand tons heavier than the Twilight Sparkle Class. Ocellus Sandbar Yona Smolder Silverstream Gallus Crusader Class Carriers These carriers were designed as support carriers, carriers that operate behind the front providing whatever assistance is needed at any given time. Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Babs Seed Gabby Harmony Class Amphibious Assault Ships The Harmony Class were initially designed and the first few ships built as carriers, but were later modified to become amphibious assault ships, vessels that can perform amphibious action in enemy waters. The official number built is 6, but there are rumors of a 7th ship in storage. Honesty Kindness Laughter Generosity Loyalty Magic Celestia Class Battleships This is the only battleship still in service anywhere. Its massive size is a bit of a problem, but its prestige is more than worth it, especially with its hyper-advanced artillery. Nightmare Moon Royalty Class Cruisers These were the first cruisers ever built for the Equestrian Navy. They are also the largest cruisers ever built for the Equestrian Navy. Cadance Shining Armor Blueblood Rutherford Flurry Heart Ember Thorax Skystar Novo Amore Crystal Class Cruisers These are a classic case in the navy in which the Wolvians designed and built the ships, but commissioned them into the Equestrian Navy. They are very tough cruisers, capable of surviving a direct missile hit. Autumn Gem Bright Smile Crystal Beau Elbow Grease Fleur De Verre Ivory Rook Night Knight Rubinstein Sapphire Joy Pillar Class Cruisers These cruisers were the last cruisers built for the Equestrian Navy. The number of these ships ordered is heavily debated, but only 6 were built due to numerous design flaws that were ultimately resolved. Mage Meadowbrook Flash Magnus Mistmane Rockhoof Somnambula Star Swirl the Bearded Apple Class Cruisers Unlike most cruisers the Equestrians designed, the Apple class light cruisers are by far very well designed. They are also the most advanced light cruisers in the navy. Smith Big McIntosh Braeburn Hayseed Turnip Apple Strudel Applesauce Apple Rose Goldie Delicious Bright Mac Pear Butter Pie Class Cruisers Here, laides and gentlecolts, is a class of light cruisers so flawed, it was completely rebuilt to fix the many flaws. Limestone Pie Marble Pie Igneous Rock Pie Cloudy Quartz Maud Pie Shy Class Destroyers The least successful destroyer, the Shy Class destroyer, Zephyr Breeze, was plagued with design flaws that eventually rendered the ship unusable and transformed into a hotel. Two other destroyers of this class were ordered, but canceled after the failure of the first ship. Zephyr Breeze Cake Class Destroyers These destroyers are not exactly the best Wolvia designed, nor the best Equestria built, but they are still good at dishing out a lot of pain. Carrot Cake Cup Cake Pound Cake Pumpkin Cake Rich Class Destroyers This class of destroyers was funded by their namesake, the Rich family. They cost so much to design that the family could only afford to have 3 of the built. Diamond Tiara Filthy Rich Spoiled Rich Celebrity Class Destroyers Funded by the deep pockets of many of their namesakes, these destroyers gained quite a reputation early in their careers. Hoity Toity Photo Finish Sapphire Shores Fancy Pants Daring Do Prim Hemline Tenderhoof Coloratura Zesty Gourmand Songbird Serenade Wonderbolt Class Destroyers This was the first class of destroyers designed and built by Equestria alone. The destroyers performed much better than anyone expected... even the ponies that designed the darn ships. Spitfire Soarin Fleetfoot Blaze Fire Streak High Winds Misty Fire Rapidfire Silver Zoom Surprise Thunderlane Wind Rider Lightning Dust Mana Class Frigates These are the most heavily armed frigates in the Navy. Amethyst Star Apple Stars Banana Fluff Bittersweet Blue Moon Burning Heart Cayenne Charm Cherry Spices Citrus Blush Comet Tail Dark Moon Diamond Mint Vinyl Scratch Electric Sky Fine Line Four Step Holly Dash Juno Lemon Hearts Lemony Gem Love Melody Lyra Heartstrings Magnet Bolt Minuette Moonlight Raven Neon Lights North Point Peachy Pitt Pinny Lane Ponet Press Release Rainbow Stars Rare Find Royal Pin Royal Ribbon Sea Swirl Silver Spanner Star Bright Sunshine Petals Sunshine Smiles Top Marks Twinkleshine Woah Nelly Written Script Pegasus Class Frigates These ships are the fastest in the Navy, capable of exceeding 40 knots. Their design is loosely based off the Wonderbolt Class Destroyers. Big Shot Buddy Celena Cloud Kicker Compass Star Crafty Crate Derpy Drizzle Elf Stop Fast Clip Helia Honey Rays Jack Hammer Jetstream Lilac Sky Mane Moon Meadow Flower Merry May Orange Swirl Parasol Pizzelle Prim Posy Rainbow Blaze Rainbow Swoop Rainbowshine Sassaflash Serenity Silver Script Silverspeed Spring Step Sprinkle Medley Star Hunter Starburst Starry Eyes Stormfeather Strawberry Sunrise Sunny Rays Sunshower Raindrops Thorn Tracy Flash Warm Front Whiplash White Lightning Whitewash Wild Fire Earth Class Frigates These Frigates are tough, but their also fast, a sorta cross between the previous two classes of frigates. Ace Point Amira Apple Brown Betty Apple Bumpkin Apple Cider Apple Cinnamon Apple Cobbler Apple Dumpling Apple Fritter Apple Honey Apple Leaves Apple Munchies Apple Split Barber Groomsby Beauty Brass Berry Dreams Berryshine Bill Neigh Blueberry Curls Mr. Breezy Bushel Business Savvy Candy Apples Candy Mane Caramel Caramel Apple Cathy O' Mara Charged Up Cherry Berry Charry Fizzy Cherry Gold Count Caesar Crusoe Palm Daisy Dance Fever Dane Tee Dove Dr. Hooves Éclair Crème Eiffel Emerald Green Felix Fiddly Twang Florina Tart Gala Appleby Globe Trotter Golden Delicious Golden Harvest Goldengrape Green Jewel Haakim Half Baked Apple Hughbert Jellius Jeff Letrotski Joan Pommelway Jonagold Lady Gaval Lavender Bloom Lavender Fritter Leadwing Lilac Links Lily Valley Long Shot Luckette Lucky Clover Lucky Star Lyrica Lilac Masquerade Meadow Song Mjolna Neighl Page Noteworthy Octavia Melody Parcel Post Parish Nandermane Peachy Sweet Pegasus Olsen Perfect Place Perfect Pie Purple Wave Pursey Pink Raven Inkwell Real Article Red Delicious Red Gala Rivet Roger Silvermane Rose Royal Riff Ruby Splash Savior fare Screwball Screwy Sealed Scroll Serena Shoeshine Shooting Star Silver Berry Sir Pony Moore Snappy Scoop Spring Forward Star Gazer Star Spur Strawberry Ice Sweetie Drops Tall Order Theodore Donald Kerabatsos Twilight Sky Vidala Swoon Walter Wensley Wisp Filly Class Corvettes Dragon Class Submarines Turtledove Class Submarines These submarines were built from a Gorbolian design. The subs have incredible firepower and are quite fast. Due to their enormous size, however, (256 meters in length) only 3 were built. Turtledove Mockingjay NightingaleCategory:Content (Stupidhead1836) Category:Miscellaneous